Manipulation
by taivaspoika
Summary: Sweden wants to sleep. Denmark disapproves.


Title: Manipulation

Characters: Sweden and Denmark

Rating: about 15+

Warnings: Some not-so-gentle groping, but I can't really imagine these two having nice and cuddly and all flowers and candles -kind of relationship. Not all the time anyway.

Summary: Sweden wants to sleep. Denmark doesn't.

Notes: About 1300 words. So. Written for Nordic5_Xmas on LJ, for sendtheday. The prompt was something like 'Uke!Sweden, because there isn't enough and I want to see it so bad'.

--

"Man, it's so nice to sleep in the same bed again", Denmark said, his tone carefree as usual. He sat down onto the edge of Sweden's bed, grinning and stretching his arms.

The owner of the bed was already lying down, facing the wall and frowning. He mumbled something about 'invading one's personal space' in response. Denmark didn't quite catch it. His grin widened as he kept on talking how much he had missed sleeping with the other. All the response he got was a tired groan. Because Sweden knew. He knew that Denmark meant something more than just sleeping in the same bed. Something more personal and, well. _Inappropriate. _

Denmark laughed at some of his witty remarks on Sweden and his constant frowning. Sweden, obviously, did not find it amusing. So he frowned some more. Denmark lay down next to Sweden, pulling a duvet over himself and turning the light off. He curled up against the younger man.

Sweden shifted uneasily, edging away from the other and the body heat radiating from him. Denmark whined quietly, following Sweden and clinging onto him.

Sweden squeezed his eyes shut and sighed heavily. "…'m 'nable t'sleep 'f y' 're l'ke that."

"The point is not the sleep. It's the, hmm, closeness", Denmark enlightened him and pulled him even closer to his uncomfortably warm body.

Sweden let out another sigh and attempted to push the man clinging to him away. He couldn't move any further away from Denmark, he was already only few inches away from the wall - much too close to his comfort, especially when he was pushed against it by no other than Denmark.

His frown deepened and he opened his mouth to reason with the intruder. Only that he had no idea how to reason with the idiot, better known as Denmark.

"…j'st let m' sleep."

Denmark sighed in defeat and released his hold. "Fine, whatever. Have your fucking sleep then."

Sweden heard the pout in Denmark's voice, he heard him shift around, probably turning his back at him. Good. He didn't mind that he had hurt Denmark's feelings. The other did that to him all the time. However, if he had angered Denmark… When he got mad, he could be as irrational as a child, completely unpredictable and out of control. One could never know what he would do next, whom he'd attack next - and how.

Not that Sweden was afraid of Denmark's violent behaviour anymore. He had had his fair share of it when he had been younger. And Denmark wasn't as strong as he has used to be way back then. Not that he himself was in his best shape, but he was sure he could give the other back just as good as he got.

He shrugged off these thoughts with few shakes of his head. Nevertheless, he still could not sleep. There was still someone unneeded in his bed, someone who didn't belong there. Taking few deep breaths, Sweden tried to forget the other's disturbing presence. He needed the sleep, there were only so many hours of the night left.

Just as his breathing started to slow down, just as he was slipping away to the comfortable haze of sleep, he felt something warm press against his bare back.

His eyes shot open and he jerked away from the sudden warmth, hitting his head hard on the wall. "Fan, Danmark! Jag försöker att sova!" he grumbled quietly, rubbing his head. The soft warmth of Denmark's hands didn't move, it was still there, present against the small of his back.

Denmark let out a small whine, wrapping his arms around Sweden's waist. He then chuckled, nuzzling against the back of Sweden's neck. "I know… but I don't want you to sleep, not when I'm finally here again…"

_Who says I wanted you to come back_, is what Sweden would have liked to say, but he could not, the words refused to leave his mouth, his lips wouldn't move to form the needed syllables - not when Denmark attempted to pull down his pants.

"Oh, come on…. You know you want it", Denmark breathed, his lips gliding over the soft flesh of Sweden's ear. He laughed quietly, the low voice resonating in Sweden's head. He squirmed, trapped between the wall and Denmark, his too warm, half-naked body.

"Hmm", Denmark continued, slipping his hand into Sweden's pants, fingertips brushing against his member. "Should we make it sweet and slow, like lovers?"

Sweden let out a chocked moan; he wanted to buck his hips forward, into the teasing hand. He couldn't. Not because there was not enough space to move, not because it would feel uncomfortable, but because he knew, he knew that then Denmark would have won, he couldn't show any signs of weakness now… definitely not now! He needed to sleep, not to submit to one of Denmark's whims!

"…or", Denmark said, his voice lowering and lips pressing against Sweden's ear. "…maybe you'd love it wild and rough, for the old time's sake? Wouldn't you love me to fuck you hard against the wall?"

Sweden squeezed his eyes shut, blood rushing onto his cheeks, but even more so somewhere way lower. His hips were twitching uncontrollably from the want to push against the fingers so temptingly teasing him.

_It's the memories_, he thought. The memories that made him feel so… _so damn aroused_! He still had all the scars on his back, his arms, his legs, his chest, all over his body, marking Denmark's territory.

And perhaps it wasn't only the memories of Denmark abusing his body for his own selfish pleasure, but maybe, just maybe, also the fact that the man was there, in his bed - the most personal place he had, right after his desk - offering to do it again.

Denmark smirked, the smugness almost radiating from him. He knew exactly what was going on in Sweden's mind. _So simple_, he thought, kissing other's neck tenderly. He felt Sweden tense at the soft touch and then - _yes, finally_ - flex his hips forward as he bit his neck, too hard to be gentle, too hard to be even pleasurable, but he knew, oh he _knew_, that it was exactly how Sweden loved it, he could tell it from the way the younger man gave in, moaning loudly.

Grinning widely, Denmark pulled his hand away from Sweden, out of his pants. He had gotten what he wanted - almost total submission… He pressed himself against Sweden's back.

Sweden groaned at the loss of the fingers, the voice coming from the back of his throat. He did not know whether he should push back, against Denmark, to plead him to touch him again; or, perhaps, he should flex his hips forward, against the wall, to feel the pleasure of grinding against something solid. On instinct, he tried to buck his hips forward - only to find that he couldn't. Not with himself pushed against the wall, pressure on his crotch painful but still so right, not with Denmark pressed flat against his back and -

_God, he was hard too._

Sweden pushed back against the other the best he could, and _yes_, the reward was Denmark's low moan, muffled on his abused, bleeding neck. Denmark pulled his head back, fingers tangled in his short hair, tearing at it.

All the earlier gentleness was gone, replaced by rough caresses, nails leaving red streaks on skin. But Sweden didn't care. His breath coming in shallow, fast pants, he clawed the wall, fingertips bloody.

"You… you're going to finish me off with your mouth", Denmark commanded, his voice low but stable, stable despite the fact that he was grinding his hips hard against Sweden's back. His nails dug into Sweden's scalp, drawing blood. "And if you, _ah_, if you do as I say and you do it well, I'll… I'll give you a reward", he continued, purring against Sweden's cheek.

"J-ja", Sweden breathed, the one word barely audible.

And Denmark laughed, pulling back and letting Sweden turn around to face him.

He whispered a sentence, one sentence that made Sweden's blood boil with anger, to want to return the favour of abusive affection.

"_You're so easy to manipulate, Sverige…"_

--

Fan, Danmark! Jag fösöker att sova! - Fuck, Denmark! I'm trying to sleep!

Sverige - Sweden in Swedish and supposedly hopefully in Danish too ;w;

…I think I've never before polished a fic or any story this much. Not even the one I had as my application for school… pfff.

MMMMM so yeah. I like writing Sweden a bit too much…


End file.
